Harry Potter-The Boy Taken Away
by haphne potter
Summary: Harry was abused but was saved later by a man who went through same things. What happens when two people alike come together? Not all good comes out of it for everyone.
1. Chapter 1 (05-13 07:05:04)

**_I do not own Harry Potter . If I did I would have every freaking shoe I wanted. But thanks to J.k.Rowling we have Harry Potter._**

 **This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic. I** **only had read so far and now decided to write something of my own.**

"NO! Not my son! Please let him live! Kill me, take me but not my son", wailed a fiery red woman begging for her son's life. She was standing in front of her son trying to protect him from the killer in their home.

The man, scratch that barely human anymore started laughing at the woman's foolishness and pointed a stick at her that he was carrying."I will only say this one last time girl. Get aside and i shall let you live your life peaceful. I only want that boy and not you".

"Never!! You will have to kill me to get to my son" said the red head. The man with snake-like red eyes only nodded in response and utter two dreadful words.

" _Avada Kedavara"_. Green light launched itself at the woman who fell on the floor lifeless, dead.

The man moved towards the baby boy who was in his crib crying. The man started with same dreadful words but stopped when he looked in the boy's eyes. They were startling green just the same color which had killed the lady before. He was stunned for a moment beacause of it.

" _Avada Kedavara_ ". Similar light once more came into existence running towards the boy who clenched his eyes and hands tightly. It stopped a mere inch in front of him which caused the killers eyes to go wide in fear and horror and shock which had never happened before. The spell rebounded towards the man who failed to escape in time and screeched in pain. Absolute pain.

 **Pain in my head. Pain in my head.** The boy suddenly woke up. It was the same dream he had most of his night. Then the pain along with it was excruciating. The boy once more tried to sleep in his bed which was Cupboard Under Stairs. Harry Potter once more tried to sleep but failing miserably.

It was a bright sunny morning. The Dursleys were proud to say that they were normal. But were they really normal? Everything had changed on one fateful night. 31st October 1981. No one knew what had happened and only one boy came out alive of it. Harry Potter. He never had a chance to know more about his parents, nor did he have a chance to play with them. The Dursleys had said Harry that his parents had died in car crash when they were comming back from party and were very drunk. They always used to say that the Potters were alcholic.

Harry used to think that someone would come and save him and take him away from his cupboard. The day Harry was dumped at No.4 Privet Drive, Surrey was the day young Harry's life had changed for bad.

By age of 3 he was forced to do all the work around the house without any help.

If he failed to do so his his uncle Vernon would punish him and starve him for days.

His uncle was so fat that it would appear that he had very little to no neck and would turn mixed shade of red and purple whenever angry. Harry used to wonder how his fat and blobby uncle was still alive after gaining so much weight.

And then there was Harry's aunt. Petunia Dursley. She was very much opposite from her husband. Petunia was still a bit healthy just a small amount of body fats here and there. But what made her look ugly was her horse like face and long girrafe like neck. It was as if she had any revenge to exact with her nephew Harry.

And final member of family was a small whale of Harry's age. Dudley Dursley. Harry never understood why any parents would name their son as Dudley. Such a badly thought name, isn't it? He was size of a baby whale by age of 3 and still Vernon and Petunia thought that their dear "Duddykins" was so weak and small. The fat boy had a lot of toys and would still for more. He a room just for his toys, whereas Harry only had a couple of toys which were all broken by Dudley just becaused they had gotten old and he did not want them anymore.

It was Harry's 4th birthday in two days. 30th July. He had not received a single gift in his entire life time. On his 2nd birthday he had recieved a pair of sock which had holes in it. His uncle had said that he should be very grateful that a "freak" like him had gotten something on his birthday. On his 3rd birthdagly he had asked his aunt and uncle if he could get a new shirt as he was only given Dudley's old and worn down clothes. What he recieved was not good at all.

"Why should we get you anything, you freak?" was the only question his uncle had asked. His uncle started dragging him towards the cupborad under the stairs which Harry had started thinking as his hell where he would be punished for anything he did wrong.

"I will answer you why you don't deserve anything for your birthday you ungarteful freak" his uncle bellowed which scared poor Harry. Vernon started unbuckling his belt to punish the small boy in front of him.

With every slash that he recieved from his uncle's belt he felt his back turning red about to bleed once more. This was not first time Harry was beaten so badly by his uncle. He could nothing to stop uncle Vernon from beating him to a pulp. But then something happened that no one could explain. There was a quick but very brief flash of bright white light. Harry had to cover his light because of how bright it was. Then everything seemed to stop all of sudden and Harry dared to look at his uncle and was shocked to see that he had fallen unconcious with his leather belt still clutched tightly in his hand.

Petunia came to what had happened and paled at the sight in front of her. She started sputtering, unable to form even a single sensible word much less a sentence. One look at her nephew and she started at her angrily.

"What did you do to him boy", aunt Petunia shreiked looking deathly pale."Vernon dear are you alright? Please answer me Vernon", Petunia asked her husband. She threw one last look at Harry deciding to punish him later.

She started dragging her husband leaving behind fainted boy in his cupboard who had fainted just after light had vanished.

Outside No.4 Privet Drive there was an old man observing everything that was going inside the house but did nothin to stop it. No, he was watching everything play right before his eyes as he smiled coldly and his blue eyes twinkling like stars at night. He was happy with what was happening at he watched the fat man unbuckling his belt.

Unkown to him, he was being observed by yet another man who had grey colored eyes and looked much younger than the man with blue eyes. He had known him for a very long time and also was his friend once. But their friendship had broken because of the man with blue eyes being too manupulative and not knowing when to stop. He already had destroyed families thinking that he knew what was best for everything. This man knew why the old man was watching everything quietly but not doing anything. The man with grey eyes knew he had to do something to stop it but could not intervene for another two days.

Suddenly there was a bright light which could be seen from one of the windows. Both men outside were shocked beyond any reasons and both had different reasons behind their shock.

The man with grey eyes decided that he would wait for another two days before moving in. He promptly disappeared in thin air quietly.

Harry gained conciousness and looked around the cupboard. He went out quietly without making and noises when he heard someone shouting which he realised were his aunt and uncle. He was right outside their bedroom.

"...dare he use his freakishness in my house?!" his uncle voice bellowed from in side the room. Harry had no idea what this " _freakishness_ meant which his uncle was talking about. He stood quitely trying to listen some more.

When he came out of his thoughts he heard her aunt replying which was more like shouting,"I know. How dare he use his freakishness on our normal family?! I will punish him for what he did to you Vernon dear".

Harry scurried away quickly but as quitely as possible towards the cupboard knowing what would happen next. Petunia banged open the door to cupboard and slapped Harry right across face before she started strangling him. Harry tried to free himself from her grip but failing misreably. He was having trouble breathing and was again loosing his conciousness quickly. Harry's aunt left once she was satisfied that he was punished adequately and kicked him in his already weak ribs and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter . If I did I would have every freaking shoe I wanted. But thanks to J. we have Harry Potter.

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic. Ionly had read so far and now decided to write something of my own.

Seven minutes...

Six minutes...

Five minutes...

Four minutes...

Three minutes...

Two minutes...

Only one more minute...

That was what Harry kept thinking night before 30th July. 5...4...3...2...1. And he wished himself happy birthday once more just like he had done forlast 2 years. Not that he knew about numbers at sucha a young age. He just used to feel good a few minutes before his birthday. He was used to wishing himself and be ignored even on his special day.

He knew that this birthday would be a lot different than last two were with the Dursleys. He would have to do all the work around the house. If not then he would have to suffer the consequences which would be no good. With that as a last thought he went to sleep.

"GET UP BOY" someone screeched."Today may be your birthday but you will now have to earn your keep from now on. Here is the list of chores you have to complete by end of today and if you don't, then no food for 3 days."

Clean Dudley's room.

Clean Dudley's toys and toy room.

Cook breakfast. Don't you dare burn anything.

Clean all dishes after breakfast.

Clean entire garden abd remove all weeds.

Harry started,"But uncle I don't know how to cook."

Vernon's face started turning red bit by bit."I don't care how you make it, but it should be ready before Dudley wakes up."

Harry could only sigh in response as he started his work by cleaning garden. He knew it would take up most of his day to complete all the work. He was busy that he did not see a man with grey eyes approach him.

"Are you Harry Potter, boy?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, I am Harry. But who are you?"

"Names do not matter, not unless you are doing something wrong which I assure I am not doing."

"Okay", Harry answered.

"Alright, Harry today is your birthday and I am here to fulfill your only wish", the man said.

"What are you talking about, sir?", Harry asked. As far as he could remember he only wanted to be free from the holds of the Dursleys.

The man only smiled and replied ,"Why of course, to take you away from the Dursleys. The only thing tou wanted."

Harry didn't know how to respond. "I still have to complete all the work and I don't even know your name Sir. How can I go anywhere with a complete stranger?", he finished looking at the door worriedly thinking that he would be punished by uncle Vernon for talking to a stranger.

"Very well Harry, if names matter to you then my name is Nicholas Flamel and I knew your father. He was my friend some time ago."

At this information Harry's interest peeked up. He had never met anyone who knew his parents. He was ready to go with him. After all, no one could be worse than the Dursleys.

"But what about all the work?".

"I will do it for you Harry, don't worry so much," Mr.Flamel said. Nicholas raised his hand and moved it in a circular movement. "There you go Harry, all your work is done."

"But Mr.Flamel you did not even move from here. Then how did you complete my work?", Harry asked adopting a confused look.

"Why, magic of course Harry."

"But there is no such thing as magic. You are just joking aren't you, Mr.Flamel?"

Nicholas could only smile in response before replying," But magic does exist Harry. Have you ever experienced something that you could not explain? Like when your aunt tried to cut your hair, but it was back to normal in few days? Or the white light that appeared around you two days ago?"

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. All those things had occured and he was also punished for it properly. With that Nicholas started towards the front door. Harry was getting increasingly worried with every step Mr.Flamel took towards the door.

Not bothering himself with ringing the bell, Nicholas simply placed his hand on the door and unlocked it. Harry was shocked to see this as he was sure he had locked the door.

"Who do you think you are, mister? Barging right into our house like you are the one who owns it", Vernon shouted at the man who had entered his house. Harry was worried that his uncle would hurt his parents friend as he had said. Uncle Vernon was far bigger than Nicholas in size. But what if Nicholas was saying about magic was true than he could defend himself from uncle Vernon, may be he could? He watched his uncle approaching when he noticed that Nicholas had a wooden stick in his hand which Harry had failed to notice.

Vernon turned angry shade of red with a mix of ugly purple before turning pale and started towards Nicholas was unable to move forward." YOU. YOU ARE ONE OF THEM . HOW DARE YOU FREAK ENTER MY HOUSE. AND YOU POTTER. HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR KIND INSIDE MY HOUSE, YOU FREAK OF A NATURE. AND YOU MISTER WILL STEP OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO."

Harry was shocked to know that his uncle may have known all about magic and had never said about anything. Harry looked at Nicholas who was looking at Vernon with cold furious storm building behind his eyes. Nicholas looked at Harry and asked if he wanted anymore proof about magic. Harry asked if he could turn his uncle upside down without touching him. Nicholas simply nodded and turned towards Vernon and raised his stick once more which turned his uncle upside down but he also started spinning in mid air.

Harry did not require any more proof about magic and decided to go with Nicholas to wherever it was.

"Mr.Flamel, I am ready to go with you", Harry answered Nicholas who looked very happy with his answer.

Petunia didn't know what to say. She was worried about her still spinning husband but more worried about what would happen if " _they_ " knew that the freak had left with someone. It was said in letter that they would be in trouble if Harry was to go missing. She had to stop the boy from leaving or her family would have to pay.

"He will not be going with you anywhere. mister. I cannot allow you", Petunia tried to stop Harry from leaving.

"Yes, he will come with me if he wishes to. If you are afraid that some " _old fool_ " will try and hurt your family, then rest assured the wards that he has placed around your home will prevent him from doing so", came a cold but angry reply from Nicholas.

"But...bu..t.t he said that no one could stop him and he is very powerful and no one could ever hurt him", Petunia stuttered still afraid of what would happen next, starting to panic.

Nicholas could only stare at horse-like looking woman before answering,"Then he forgot about his old friend. Come Harry we must leave. Don't worry Mrs.Dursley for he will not be able to hurt you nor your family."

With that he took Harry's hand and left. After having a look at Harry he walked towards another house and rang the bell rather than entrying directly. It was wrong to enter someones house without permission according to him.

The door opened to reveal an old lady which was followed by a couple of cats.

Nicholas looked at the lady,"Mrs.Figg would you be kind enough to say your old friend with blue twinkling eyes that some stranger came and took Harry away? Thank you very much."

With that he took Harry to a corner and said they would be disappearing in thin air which would bring along a bad feeling. Harry kept a tight hols on man's hand who was going to rescur him from his own hell.

With that Nicholas twisted around and both vanished...

 **Next chapter will be up in few days.**

 **Please read and review...:):):)**


	3. Author's note

I do not own Harry Potter . If I did I would have every freaking shoe I wanted. But thanks to J. we have Harry Potter.

Hey guys, I am back. But I don't have any chapter to upload. I am sorry but I won't be able to upload anything for atleast two weeks as I have my CA-CPT mock test. I have to study a lot so I will be uploading after a big gap. I an really sorry for this.


	4. Chapter 3

**WELL I AM BACKKK!!! SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR MORE THAN A MOTNH!!! BUT LETS GET INTO YET ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN J.K ROWLING.**

For what felt like minutes but was only few seconds, Harry's body was squeezed through an one inch hole. He finally felt some fresh air entering his lungs. However it felt like he had landed on his bum, when he noticed Nicholas Flamel staring at him, his stormy grey eyes twinkling and dancing with mirth at Harry's condition.

Harry still was not able to take everything in. For a minute he was standing right beside aunt Petunia's neighbour, Mrs.Figg. And next minute he was surrounded by tall trees. If Harry had to guessed, he would say he was in a jungle.

"Where are we Mr.Flamel? And what was that you just did? I still feel very bad in my tummy because of it", Harry asked with child like curiosity.

"We are at one of the many places that I and my wife own. This is the forest of demons. But unlike its name, the place is fun. Atleast at day time. And what I did there transported us to place I want to be at and it os called as apparition", Nicholas answered.

But Harry had only one question going through his mind ' Was he really free of the Dursleys and how the hell can magic even be real?'

"Mr. Flamel am I really free of my relatives or do I have to return to them?" Harry asked afraid pf what would happen next. He was sure that his relatives would not take him back if this man did not keep him with himself now.

Nicholas could only smile at young Harry's worry before answering him," yes Harry. You will be now staying with me and my wife Perenelle. And we two will train you in magic as well."

Harry was excited about his new life and happy he was going to be away from a

the Dursleys forever. He atleast hoped it would stay that way.

"Are you going to introduce me to Harry, Nick?", very sweet voice interrupted Harry's train of thoughts. When he turned around, he found the owner of the beautiful voice who happened tp be equally beautiful women dressed in black halter top and too short white shorts. All in all she looked too beautiful to be called as human. Her eyes were dark black, almond shape which looked too good on her heart shaped face. Harry guessed she was Nick's wife Perenelle Flamel.

"Harry meet my wife, Perenelle. Perenelle meet Harry Potter", Nicholas answered.

"Hello Harry. Its nice to meet to you", Perenelle said in her ever sweet voice.

"It nice to meet you too, Mrs. Flamel. You are so beautiful", Harry said before realising what he had said and started blushing furiously. Perenelle could only release a soft laugh from her mouth at young Harry's innocence. "Not to worry at all, young Harry. Its all right, cause I am beautiful."

"Stop teasing him, Penny", Nick interrupted

them. "All right this is what we will do Harry. You go and have some rest and we will go and visit gringotts tomorrow to know about all your powers and abilities. After that we will have a schedule drawn out for you, so we can start with your training." Harry could nod in response as he yawned. Perenelle showed him the way to his new room which was bigger than his aunt and uncle's room which had been biggest at Privet Drive No.4 and with final thought 'how everything was changing' went to sleep.

Next morning Harry got ready to leave for gringotts along with the Flamels. Harry was first shocked by the amount of clothes that were in his bedroom wardrobe. The amount of clothes was itself staggering and selecting clothes to wear was yet another problem. Finally, Perenelle took pity on him and selected a pair of clothes for him but also am underwear which had left the poor boy completely red as Perenelle left the room laughing at her own antics.

Finally, after completimg there breakfast they left for wizarding bank of Gringotts. Taking hold of Nicholas's outstreched they both apparated to the bank. They appeared in a place called as Diagon Alley from where they went to the bank. He was scared of the people who were working at the bank and asked Perenelle about them.

"They are goblins, Harry. And it do you well to respect them as they can be very mean if you anger them." Nicholas approached one of the goblins who was counting some gold coins.

With power and authority Nicholas called the same goblin and asked for Sharpkiller, the Flamels account manager. A few minutes later regal looking goblin entered and greeted Nicholas and Perenelle.

"Greetings to Lord and Lady Flamel", Sharpkiller said in crisp voice.

Nicholas could only shake his head in response before replying," Sharpkiller, how many times have I and Perenelle said you to call us by our names".

Sharpkiller could only smirk in response. No witch or wizard had shown any respect to goblins. "What can I do for you today?"

Perenelle answered this time and asked for a blood test to be done for Harry as well as abilities test be done. Sharpkiller took them to his office and ordered one of the goblins to bring in a paper, knife and a blood bowl for the test to be done. He placed the paper within the bowl and said Harry to drop a few drops of his blood within the bowl on the paper. Harry winced when he made a cut deep enough for some blood to ooze out of his palm which healed itself very soon after. After a few moments the blood was absorbed by the piece of paper. Nicholas politely asked for the paper from Sharpkiller and started reading it, who passed it to Perenelle whose eyes kept going wide as she continued reading it before placing the paper on the desk deftly. Harry was very much confused as to why was everyone so shocked.

"Mr. Flamel, why are you all so shocked? What does that papaer say?", Harry asked innocently.

Nicholas and Perenelle didn't say anything at first but only stare at Harry before Nicholas amswered his question.

"You are a part dark elf, Harry", Nicholas said oddly as if confused by all of it.

 **Yup, a cliffhanger...**


End file.
